Le Comte et la Tailleur
by Izaro27
Summary: Él es un joven aristócrata que se prepara para asumir su futuro, mientras que ella, una pobre sastre, lucha por forjar el suyo. Pero ninguno de ellos son comunes. Ellos recorren las calles de la bella París como LadyBug y ChatNoir.
1. Chapter 1

En la capital de Francia, en el siglo XVIII,cuando la entonces ciudad no estaba adornada por la Torre Eiffel, ni por el Arco del Triunfo, ni por enormes edificios de cristal, reinaba el Rey Bourgeois quien estaba viudo y sólo tenía a su joven y caprichosa hija Chloé a su lado.

En su reinado él procuraba mantener la paz, aunque administrando recelosamente sus bienes y ganancias. Pero, pese a sus intentos de mantener la paz y la estabilidad, existía el caos y la destrucción invadiendo constantemente las calles de su querida París. Según la Guardia Real, todos estos azotes de violencia parecían tener un origen mágico y ancestral, y por ello es que muy apenas podían lograr detener los mencionados actos.

Constantemente aparecían seres extraños luciendo excéntricos trajes de colores brillantes y con la aparente misión de asaltar joyerías, bazares e incluso cuartos de mujeres adineradas robando anillos y pendientes a montones así logrando enfurecer a un creciente número de artesanos pobres y joyeros de renombre, quienes eran cada vez más cuidadosos en cuanto a quién abrían sus puertas. Y las adineradas señoras guardaban bajo llaves y escondían sus atesoradas joyas.

Así mismo, a la ciudad llegaban comerciantes de otros países. Ente ellos el señor Fu, un anciano de origen chino, de altura baja y cabello oscuro pero canoso. Sus rasgos orientales no pasaban desapercibidos pero eran opacados debido a la gran mochila que llevaba en la espalda y lo distinta que era su ropa ligera en comparación a los trajes y vestidos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. El viejo se detuvo y fijo su vista en la cantidad de gente a su alrededor.

Un corazón puro y desinteresado debía de encontrarse cerca, y eso era justo lo que él quería encontrar. París necesitaba héroes y su tarea era encontrarlos. Y por ello, su teatro estaba a punto de comenzar.

En otro lugar, un joven de no más de 16 años, de tez blanca, cabello dorado, de ojos de un verde asombrosamente brillante, complexión delgada y alta, paseaba de un lado a otro en una de las muchas estancias de su Castillo mientras aguardaba impacientemente la aparición de su padre, el Marqués más adinerado del País.

El muchacho tenía un deseo, una sola petición del corazón pero temía que ésta fuera ignorada o rechazada por su padre, un hombre de carácter frío y ambicioso.

A la 1 de la tarde en punto se acercó a la intimidante puerta de madera oscura que lo separaba de la gran oficina de su padre. Dio tres golpes y esperó una respuesta. Pasaron al rededor de dos minutos cuando una voz fría y gruesa se escucho diciendo "Adelante".

El rubio empujó la puerta, la cual a su vez rechino de forma ruidosa y molesta. Cuando completó la acción entró algo tembloroso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenas tardes, padre. ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la silla frente al escritorio de su padre. La luz opaca que lograba entrar de entre las pocas ventanas descubiertas le permitía al muchacho ver a su padre, quien siempre lucía un porte amenazador y firme, y que negaba con su mera presencia la idea de diversión.

-. Ocupado como siempre, Adrien. Ser un Marqués y un Agreste no es nada fácil y lo es aún menos incrementar nuestra fortuna debido a las crisis de mis exportaciones. Toma asiento.- le indico con un gesto la silla más próxima a él.- Me gustaría tratar unos asuntos contigo. Adrien se acercó tratando de evitar los inexpresivos y gélidos ojos grises de su padre para así mantener la fuerza de voluntad de poder hacer la importante petición que surgía de su corazón a su padre.

-.Dígame, padre, ¿Qué es aquello de lo que me tiene que hablar? De igual manera yo...-

-. Ya sabes de sobra que mi tiempo es valioso, así que permiteme continuar.- dijo de forma cortante-. Como todo Francia y países vecinos saben, la princesa Chloé Bourgeois se encuentra en la edad de ser toda una señorita casadera, es una de las flores más bellas y maduras del Reino, por no decir que es la más rica en cuanto a dinero y extensiones de tierra se refiere. El Rey Bourgeois aún no ha dado la mano de su hija a ningún Príncipe ni Duque, ni Conde ni, mucho menos, a un Lord. Al parecer se comenta que nuestra caprichosa muchacha quiere enamorarse, ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si eso sirviera de algo en un mundo en el que lo que más importa es el dinero y la ambición! ¿No crees?- El joven no pensó en debatir con su padre al respecto, por lo que éste prosiguió- Así mismo, no descarto que la princesa quiera a alguien de tierras extensas y riqueza a montones para satisfacer sus deseos o de que su prometido tenga un porte elegante y que sea apuesto, ya que siendo ella como cualquier otra muchacha se ha de enamorar por los ojos. Y, siendo yo el Marqués más adinerado e influyente y tú el Conde que heredará mi fortuna, te pido que para bien familiar enamores a esa joven chica. -

Por su parte, y en una zona notablemente más pobre, desde antes que el Sol iluminara el Alba una joven abría de par en par sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo para empezar su jornada. La acomedida muchacha de cabello azabache y piel blanca cual nieve pasaba las primeras horas del día preparando panes y pasteles de toda clase junto a sus padres para así seguir manteniendo una vida económicamente estable como la que tenían en aquel momento.

Para dicha doncella el apoyo a hacia familia era una de las formas de demostrar su ferviente cariño hacia sus padres, quienes eran amables, amorosos y justos por naturaleza.

Cerca de la media tarde su madre solía pedirle que, de favor, fuera en busca de los ingredientes escasos para la jornada del día siguiente. Dichos ingredientes solían ser huevos, harina, leche y frutillas frescas, así como carne para consumo de la familia y otros más suplementos. Y por las tardes asistía a atender una Sastrería para perfeccionar su estilo en cuanto a corte y confección se refería, pues era la forma más directa que tenía para entrar en contacto con su pasión y de a su vez obtener ganancias para sus ahorros personales.

-. Marinette, querida, ¿serías tan amable de ir al mercado para comprar más huevos, leche, harina, mantequilla, nueces, arándanos y fresas?- pidió amablemente su gran padre con su sonrisa habitual.

-. Leche, harina, fresas, huevos, mantequilla, nueces y arándanos.- dijo mientras que a su vez contaba la cantidad de cosas por las que iría en busca.

-. Claro que sí, padre. Solo espero no olvidar nada esta vez.

-. Tranquila, cariño. La torpeza algún día se acabará.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras le alcanzaba el cesto y una capa.- Debes tener cuidado, mi Marinette. Esas personas extrañas han estado apareciendo cada vez con más fervor y lo que menos queremos es que algo te pase. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

-. Por supuesto, tendré cuidado.

Marinette tomó la capa negra y se la puso. La capa era pesada y de una tela rugosa de color negro, a continuación tomó la canasta de mimbre color miel y salió en dirección al bazar y al mercado. Los zapatos de la muchacha resonaban al compás de su caminar sobre la calle adoquinada. En uno de los cruces usados mayormente por carruajes y caballos la gente se prepara para cruzar la calle en diversas direcciones.

La multitud aglomerada no tardo en ver oportunidad y se apresuró a llegar a su destino sin importar lo que sucediera a su alrededor, Marinette hizo lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que, entre aquella gran aglomeración, ella si vislumbró a un anciano de rodillas en busca de su bastón. Preocupada, y al notar que nadie se acercaba a ayudarlo, la doncella apresuró el paso a donde se encontraba a pesar de ser constantemente empujada por la multitud. Una vez a lado del señor que se encontraba en el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado, alcanzó el bastón y lo ayudó a incorporarse y a llegar al lado de la calle a la que el señor quería llegar.

-.¿Usted se encuentra bien?- preguntó Marinette con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sé que pasear por la Ciudad puede ser complicado por la cantidad de gente, pero esperaba que la gente fuera más considera, o al menos con la gente de su edad.-dijo Marinette atropelladamente.

-. Me encuentro perfectamente, señorita. Es solo que cuando se es tan viejo como yo-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "viejo"- Se vuelve más complicado el andar tan rápido o tan firme como todas aquellas personas.

-¡Oh, no! me malentienda! No era mi intención llamarlo viejo ni insultarlo, yo solo...- sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su habla consistía principalmente en tartamudeos.

-. No se preocupe, jovencita. Me es grato saber que hay gente amable como usted.-Marinette sonrió.

-.¡Oh!, muchas gracias, yo ya me dedo retirar. Con su permiso.- dijo y salió en busca de aquello por lo que había salido en un principio.


	2. Chapter 2

-.Y, siendo yo el Marqués más adinerado e influyente y tú el Conde que heredará mi fortuna, te pido que para bien familiar enamores a esa joven chica. - Las palabras hicieron que el rubio se quedara pasmado. Los segundos pasaban de forma densa y pesada hasta que Adrien empezó a hablar.  
-Padre, usted sabe que el amor para mí es algo delicado, que se debe sembrar, cuidar y cosechar. Que no se consigue por la vista, sino por el corazón y que es frágil, pues fue lo que mi madre me enseñó. Sé que ella desaprobaría su actitud porque ella creía en que el amor es libre y que libre es para estar con quien corresponde en realidad, y no para estar atado a quien no se elige.-El hombre frunció el entrecejo-. Así como también sé que usted quiere lo mejor para nuestra familia pero, antes de siquiera considerar su treta, le he de pedir que me deje salir, explorar y descubrir el mundo con mis propios ojos. Estoy cansado de pasar mis días en los territorios aunque sean bastos y extensos y en los fríos rincones de este Castillo. Le digo que, si me deja ser libre, trataré de enamorar a la Princesa Bourgeois.  
\- Por supuesto que no, Adrien. No puedes discutir mis mandatos. Te lo he pedido amablemente, no para que negociáramos. Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sin compañía. No después de lo que sucedió con tu madre, y ésa es la última palabra. En cuanto a la Señorita Bourgeois, ya no te lo pido amablemente como un favor porque a partir de ahora es una orden ¡Una orden que deberás acatar!-Gabriel Agreste se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y estampó su palma en el escritorio frente a él.- Mañana por la mañana saldrás junto con Nathalie y mi cochero personal hacia el Palacio del Rey. No se diga más.  
El joven sentía su cuerpo hervir. Siempre hacía lo que su padre le mandase, él era el que cumplía hasta lo más mínimo con tal de hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, pues quería que el pulcro orgullo de su familia le llenara todo aquello que hacía falta en su interior. Su padre nunca lo acompañaba durante las comidas, siempre había cosas más importantes que su propio hijo, quien siempre lo buscaban a él y a su afecto. Quería el calor de padre y madre que le había sido arrebatado hace años. Él se sentía huérfano pese a seguir teniendo un padre, y pese sus intentos de ser el hijo perfecto, pero incluso la perfección cansa y todo aquello que Adrien guardaba dentro, cada vez que su padre lo ignoró y cada vez que necesitó a su madre, cada vez que se sentía sólo se agolparon contra su mente y estallaron en un sonoro:  
-¡NO! Por la memoria de mi madre, no cumpliré con lo que me pides. Sólo te pedí que me dejes salir de aquí ¿A caso no comprende que necesito salir?.- sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió.  
Una vez fuera, los pies del muchacho se dirigieron en automático y rápidamente a la caballeriza, superando inconscientemente todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban en el camino, tales como las numerosas escaleras y pasillos como laberintos que él ya conocía de memoria.  
No es que Adrien fuera atrevido ni visceral en lo que respecta a las actitudes de su padre, pero estaba harto de lo mismo. Misma gente de servicio, mismos senderos que recorrer, mismos árboles por subir y mismo aburrimiento que vencer.  
Una vez en la caballeriza, se encontró con su caballo Buenaventura. El caballo era un frisón negro azabache y de espesa crin y, una vez que el animal estaba listo para ser montado, subió a su lomo.  
Atravesó el umbral de la caballeriza y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia el portón del Castillo, el cual se encontraba abierto ya que otras personas se estaban preparando carruajes para así generar ganancias con el comercio textil que le brindaba su padre gran parte de sus ganancias, además de sus diseños de moda reconocidos por la élite de la sociedad francesa.  
Una vez superado el mayor de los problemas, Adrien tuvo el placer de volver a admirar con mayor libertad el paisaje que siempre veía a través de las ventanas de los carruajes cuando salía en compañía de su padre o Nathalie para realizar negocios. Aquellos viajes atareados para hacer negocios o representar a su padre apenas y le permitían conocer gente o lugares nuevos, ya que los itinerarios eran ajustados y la tolerancia de su padre por las personas en general era prácticamente nula.  
Por esa razón, y pese a la velocidad, Adrien se dispuso a admirar los altos y fuertes árboles que se erguían a su alrededor, las montañas imponentes que se extendían a lo lejos y el cielo azul brillante moteado por nubes de un blanco puro.  
La duración de su cabalgata pasó desapercibida hasta que notó que el paisaje cambiaba pues cada vez los árboles eran menos y más pequeños, la tierra estaba más aplanada y el tránsito de carruajes y jinetes aumentaba.  
Y allí estaba París, al igual que sus calles adoquinadas, sus pequeñas y grandes viviendas en convergencia y su gente, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.  
Entonces se sintió perdido, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse o qué hacer, por lo que se detuvo cerca de una calle llena de carteles coloridos que invitaban a más de uno a conocer los interiores de las diversas boutiques, tiendas, pubs, restaurantes y cafeterías.  
Un muchacho moreno con gafas de montura negra, un sombrero, ojos café claro, de altura mediana y complexión delgada apareció frente a él con expresión extrañada.  
-. Señor, por más adinerado que parezca no tiene derecho a detenerse así cuando la calle está siendo tan transitada.- le reprochó el muchacho.  
Adrien hizo que el Caballo se posara sobre la banqueta.  
\- Perdón, no era mi intención. La situación es que me encuentro sediento y no sé en dónde pueda beber algo de forma cómoda.  
\- Entonces, señor Ricachon, está de suerte porque justo en frente venden las mejores bebidas de mundo -. Dijo el moreno con una desfachatez sorprendente.  
\- Jamás me habían hablado así.- dijo sonriendo fe lado, pues nunca había conocido la camaradería.  
\- No pensé que "usted" fuera de esa índole de pesados.- dijo el moreno haciendo ademán de irse.  
\- Para nada, sólo que nunca había conocido a alguien tan…. Confiado.-el rubio desmontó a Buenaventura-. Me llamo Adrien, un gusto.- dijo mientras extendía la mano.  
\- Nino, músico de calle, excelente amigo y todo un galán con las mujeres.- respondió el chico sonriendo de lado a lado, guiñando un ojo y dándole la mano a Adrien.  
El rubio vio por el rabillo del ojo que un hombre se encontraba sobre sus rodillas tratando de alcanzar un bastón que estaba a menos de un metro de él.  
Adrien fue de inmediato en ayuda de aquel viejo, quien parecía incapaz de levantarse. Una vez que lo hubo levantado, levantó el bastón y se lo dio.  
\- Muchas gracias, muchacho. Recibirás alegría en tu vida por tus buenas obras.- Adrien no pudo contestarle porque el señor dio media vuelta rápidamente y se alejó con ayuda de su bastón.  
De vuelta a donde Nino y una vez que Buenaventura estuvo seguro, ambos entraron al "Irish Pub".  
\- Entonces, dime ¿qué es lo que hace un niño rico como tú por aquí?- preguntó Nino una vez que ambos tenían ya sus bebidas frente a ellos.

De frente al Irish Pub, Marinette se encontraba caminado a un lado de Alya, su mejor amigo. La chica era morena, alta, tenia el cabello largo, usaba lentes y tenía un curioso lunar en la frente. Ambas se habían conocido debido a que la Sastrería en la que trabajaba Marinette por las tardes estaba justo a un lado del restaurante que la familia Césaire poseía. Sucesivamente, ambas muchachas se habían encontrado más de una vez y las conversaciones se fueron alargando siempre más que la vez anterior, hasta que se forjó una amistad sólida y sincera entre ellas.  
Una voz las llamo desde la entrada del Pub. Era Nino, a quien conocían desde tiempo atrás ya que el muchacho solía cantar en las calles cercanas a donde ellas paseaban normalmente.  
-¡Eh, chicas! Tengo un amigo para presentarles.-  
Ambas muchachas se alzaron de hombros y se encaminaron a donde se les indicó.  
Una vez dentro, Marinette vio a un chico de sonrisa blanca, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, cabello largo y rubio de apariencia sedosa, piel blanca y que iba ataviado con ropa negra y elegante. Llevaba una gabardina negra con detalles plateados.  
Las mejillas de la pelinegra se fueron coloreando.  
-. Venga, tomen asiento. Él es Adrien.- señaló Nino-. Ellas son Marinette y Alya, las doncellas más lindas y amables de todo París. Más incluso que la dichosa princesa Bourgeois.  
Alya río mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
-. Basta, Nino. Ya sabes que la gente no debe de compararse así con su Real Majestad.- dijo la morena haciendo que tanto como Nino y Marinette soltaran una leve risa.  
-. No comprendo ¿Cuál es la gracia?- dijo Adrien extrañado.  
-. La Princesa Bourgeois podrá ser linda, pero poco tiene de amable. Nosotros más de una vez hemos tratado con ella.-dijo Alya.  
-. Cada que puede, me hace quedar en ridículo aun cuando soy yo quien arregla sus vestidos. O mi familia es la que hace el pan que llega a su mesa.- Continuó Marinette.

-. Sólo he hablado con ella una vez, y me pareció muy amable.- dijo Adrien. Si bien era cierto eso, el suceso había pasado cuando ambos eran unos niños, pero la gente puede cambiar mucho con el paso del tiempo.  
-. Los Nobles siempre dicen eso, pero deberían de tratarla más a fondo. Ella es…. Cruel.- continúo insistiendo Marinette mientras veía al rubio a los ojos, desafiándolo.  
-. Lamento ser un Noble pero yo no creo que… - empezó a decir Adrien en su defensa, pero fue interrumpido.  
\- Mejor cambiemos de tema, la Princesa no es mi tema de conversación favorito.-intervino Nino para así zanjar el tema. Algo que había aprendido de la ojiazul era cuan tenaz podía llegar a ser si se le molestaba.  
La tarde pasó y los cuatro continuaron hablando sobre temas diversos hasta que el cielo se fue opacando y atronadores sonidos empezaron a llegar a sus oídos, así como las gotas de lluvia se empezaron a ser visibles con gran intensidad.  
-. Marinette, ¿cómo llegarás a casa?- preguntó de pronto Alya, sabiendo que algunas largas calles separaban a la chica de su hogar.  
\- Supongo que esperaré a que baje la lluvia. No quiero importunar a tus padres una vez más.-respondió sonriendo.  
\- Yo también me quedó, pediré una habitación al Pub para descansar.- dijo Adrien, pues no quería volver a casa.  
Tanto Nino como Alya se despidieron, dejando a Marinette y a Adrien solos. La plática continuó siendo amena hasta que Marinette tomó la decisión de ir corriendo a casa, aunque estuviese lejos pues ya era tarde y sus padres se preocuparían por ella.  
\- Llegaremos más rápido en mi caballo.- sugirió Adrien-. Ya después regresare yo al Pub.  
Ya una vez en la entrada, Adrien notó lo torrencial que resultaba la lluvia y lo ligero que resultaba ser el vestido de la linda doncella que lo acompañaba.  
Siendo que él era un caballero, se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta y la puso sobre los hombros de su nueva amiga.  
La chica alzó la vista hasta que el cielo de sus ojos chocó con los esmeraldas del muchacho, así notando cuan puros brillantes eran bajo la luz de las farolas. También notó una vez más su hermosa sonrisa y su perfilada nariz, pues si bien el chico era guapo también era amable, y al pensar eso se empezó a sonrojar y a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, también le faltaba el aire y su mente quedó en blanco unos instantes.  
Una de sus delicadas manos rozó el torso de la mano del muchacho, la cual seguía sobre su hombre derecho.  
\- Lamento si te molesté en algún momento.-se disculpó Adrien confundiendo la reacción de la chica-. Es la primera vez que salgo solo de mi hogar. Esto de conversar por diversión con gente tan amable como ustedes es totalmente nuevo para mí.  
Marinette seguía con la vista fija en los ojos de aquel chico al que acababa de conocer, su sonrojo empezó a aumentar aún más mientras que Adrien le sonreía con amabilidad.  
-. A… Adrien.- tragó saliva-. N-no hace falta que te m-mojes por mi culpa.- dijo de forma torpe y acelerada.  
No te preocupes, mejor ponernos ya en camino a tu hogar.

Cuando ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el caballo, Marinette se resbaló por lo que el rubio se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras le tendía la mano a la doncella.

-¡No te rías!-dijo Marinette riendo junto con él, aceptando su mano pero jalándolo hacia abajo, por lo que el chico cayó a su lado. Las carcajadas siguieron un rato más hasta que recobraron la compostura.

Cuando llegaron hasta el caballo, descubrieron que Buenaventura se encontraba algo mojado debido a que el techo que sobresalía del Pub no era lo suficientemente amplio. Marinette se agarró de la espalda del muchacho, donde notó que el muchacho estaba fornido y que, pese a la lluvia, conservaba un dulce aroma. Ambos cabalgaron hasta la pequeña y hogareña panadería-casa Dupain-Cheng.  
Una vez allí, y al umbral de la casa, ambos jóvenes esperaban a que los padres de la chica abrieran la puerta.  
\- Estás empapado.- comentó Marinette-. No debí aceptar tu gabardina.  
Ambos estaban mojados de pies a cabeza, los cabellos largos del muchacho se adherían a su frente debido al agua. Así como también su ropa.  
-. No te…-el joven se vio interrumpido ya que un hombre colosal y una mujer de baja estatura abrieron la puerta.  
-¡Oh! Mi dulce Marinette, me tenías tan angustiada.- dijo la señora mientras que salía a abrazar a su hija aún bajo la lluvia. El chico sonrió de lado pues ya quisiera él que su padre mostrara tanto alivio al verlo sano y salvo después de tan sólo unas horas fuera de casa. El hombre de tamaño colosal también salió de la casa para unirse al abrazo familiar.  
\- ¿Este joven quién es, Marinette? - preguntó el padre a su hija cuando de separaron, la chica se sonrojo violentamente y empezó a tartamudear.  
-. Ah… Él… él es A… Adri.-empezó a decir.  
\- Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste.- dijo mientras se inclinaba. Hasta entonces Marinette no había escuchado el apellido del chico que hasta hace poco le había robado el corazón. Ella sabía lo rico que el Marqués Agreste era, por lo que se desánimo sabiendo que alguien de su índole no se enamoraría de alguien de tan pobre posición social como ella.  
\- ¿Hijo del Marqués Agreste?- el muchacho asintió.  
\- Vaya que estás empapado, no nos gustaría que el joven que trajo a nuestra niña a casa se enferme.-dijo Sabine y, sin esperar respuesta, entró en busca de una manta. Cuando regresó, se acercó al rubio y empezó a secarle cabello un poco debido a su instinto maternal, y colocó la manta alrededor de su cuerpo.  
Marinette le tendió la gabardina, la cual había exprimido un poco.  
\- Le agradecemos que hayas cuidado de nuestra hija, pero ya es tarde. Que tenga una grata noche, Conde Agreste.- dijo Sabine, mientras se inclinaba.  
-Igualmente.- respondió sonriendo-. Descansa, Marinette.  
Cuando cerraron la puerta, el muchacho se quedó otro rato mirando hacia las luces encendidas de aquella casa en la que el amor no era algo extraño o indiferente.  
Fue entonces que un sonido lo sobresaltó.  
Entonces vio que un hombre tenía a Buenaventura, y que a un lado estaba el carruaje que tan bien conocía, y a un lado, bajo un paraguas oscuro, estaba su padre.  
-. Adrien, ven ahora y tu castigo será más leve.- dijo la voz de su padre.- No tienes a donde huir, hijo.  
Adrien empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia donde su padre, temblando en parte por la lluvia y el aire frío, y en parte por la hostilidad en la voz de Gabriel Agreste.  
Cuando llegó a su lado, el hombre lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó. Cuán extraño se sentía era algo que no sabía cómo expresar, pues hacia tiempo que su padre lo había abrazado la última vez, por lo que aquella reacción lo tomó por sorpresa pero terminó por corresponder el abrazo.  
-. Adrien, llevamos horas buscando. Y debes de saber que estoy muy enojado contigo. No quiero hablar sobre esto justo ahora.- Adrien suspiro resignado-. Pero lo haremos mañana por la mañana. Ahora sube para ir a casa.

Durante el camino, Adrien se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla, pensando en sus primeros amigos y en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a verlos pronto.

...

-.¿Ummh? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo una extrañada Marinette ya estando su cuarto tomando una curiosa caja negra que se encontraba sobre mesa en su habitación. Con total cuidado la abrió y encontró allí unos aretes negros.- Probablemente me los dejaron mis padres.- pensó mientras se los colocaba en los orificios correspondientes en sus orejas.

Y de pronto, criatura pequeña y casi completamente roja, salvo por unos cuantos lunares negros, se mostró ante ella con una gran sonrisa.

Solo que Marinette no sonreía, sino que abría la boca para proliferar un sonoro grito.

...

Lejos de allí, Adrien también encontró una curiosa caja negra, si bien estaba acostumbrado a pequeños obsequios por parte de su padre, él nunca los dejaba por allí.Una vez abierta, descubrió en su interior un anillo plateado.

Cuando se loco en uno de sus dedos, una curiosa especie de gato pequeño y cabezon empezó a revolotear a su alrededor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella era una escritora con una larga lista de sueños y metas por delante, amaba las novelas góticas y los cuentos con finales tristes e impredecibles, aquellos que en lugar de arrullarte te ponían a temblar. Ella sólo quería demostrar lo buena era escribiendo e impregnando las hojas de tinta que, con su bella caligrafía, escribiría historias llenas de magia, terror y emociones para erizarle los vellos a quien leyese sus obras.

Pero no contaba con que no se lo permitirían, ni con que la gente a veces es cruel sin importar lo mucho que alguien se esfuerce.

A aquél hombre bigotón y de prominente barriga no le bastó con decirle lo escabrosas que le parecían sus ideas, ni con decirle que una señorita de su edad ni de su posición social debería de pensar en escribir cosas como aquellas sino en buscar un buen hombre, ni con decirle que las mujeres deberían de limitarse a escribir sobre amor y sentimientos; sino que hizo lo que a nadie le hubiera permitido hacer con sus amadas hojas que tanto le habían costado escribir a puño y letra. Las tiró a su suerte desde el balcón, justo cuando la lluvia caía con más intensidad mientras se excusaba diciéndole que no era más que un mero favor desechar aquello que no tiene futuro.

La muchacha de ojos naranja rojizo no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas de impotencia mientras corría escaleras abajo para rescatar sus amadas hojas de la constante y fría lluvia mientras se cuestionaba mil y un cosas a la vez.

¿Por qué todos los editores de París le decían lo mismo? ¿Por qué su novela parecía tan horrible a los ojos de todos? ¿Era sólo por el hecho de ser mujer o es que en realidad era mala escribiendo?

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella, su cabello lacio, suelto y negro violáceo se pegó a su rostro, sus lágrimas se mezclaron como las gotas que le invadían el rostro y, aunque la gente pasaba a su alrededor, nadie hizo ningún ademán de acercarse a ayudarla. Estaba sola y destrozada cuando la oscuridad ya había vestido al cielo con la Luna y las estrellas, la lluvia ya se había detenido y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos pero su cuerpo estaba anclado a los adoquines del suelo, no tenía ánimos para intentar moverse ni quería llegar a su hogar para decir que otro editor la había rechazado, pero entonces sintió que una nueva fuerza y calor la invadían, levantó la vista en busca de alguien a su alrededor pero una gruesa e imponente voz habló dentro de su cabeza.

-. Pobre Juleka, pobre escritora rechazada, ¿quiénes son ellos para privarte de lo que amas?- Poco a poco dejo de sentir frío en los dedos, se sentía fuerte y capaz de hacer lo que fuera, de hacer pagar aquel viejo bigotón y a todo aquel que se hubiera reído de sus sueños- Nadie, ellos no son nadie. Te puedo ayudar a vengarte de aquellos que han negado tu inigualable talento, si me das algo a cambio cuando llegue el momento, ¿aceptas ser mi Writerink?

-. Acepto, HawkMoth.

* * *

A veces, en las noches de lluvia es placentero y relajante dormir con el sonido del susurro del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia e la superficie pero a veces esa calma se ve interrumpida por sonidos ajenos, puede que sea un objeto que alguien tiró, el maullido de un gato bajo la lluvia o el ladrido de un perro guardián, pero nadie se espera que un grito agudo atravesara el aire a mitad de la noche y eso fue lo que pasó.

-. Marinnette, tranquilízate por favor.-sugirió una aguda y dulce voz que hacía que la lógica perdiera aún más su significado, pues tan solo ver una cosita roja con antenitas y lunares negros que levitaba en pleno centro de la habitación ya era suficiente como para creer que las leyes de la física podían ser rotas.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿¡Q-qué e- eres!? ¡¿Po- por qué sabes mi nombre?! ¡A-Aléjate de mí! ¡Insecto parlante!- grito una pelinegra subiendo como podía al escritorio que tenía cerca y tratando de ser parte de la pared mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra libros y retazos de tela que se encontraban a su alcance, mientras que la criaturita examinaba con sus grandes ojos azules a la delgada chica espantada. Marinette alargó el brazo para poder tomar un florero pero cayó de bruces al suelo, por un momento quedó paralizada y sobre de ella seguía flotando el "insecto parlante", cuando la ojiazul pudo reaccionar empezó a rodar hasta quedar debajo de su cama.

-. Oh, Marinette, quédate allí si te hace sentir más segura pero te prometo que no te haré daño.- la chica asomó la cabeza- Soy Tikki y soy un Kwami. Te prometo que estoy de tu lado, déjame explicarte. Marinette seguía abrumada, abrió la boca y trato de llamar a su madre pero la Kwami la detuvo. -. No, no, no. Por favor, déjame explicarte.- La chica volvió a mirar a aquella "Kwami", y pensó en lo tierna que era pese a flotar de forma y que, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, era poco probable que le pudiera hacer daño así que decidió escuchar aquello que tanto insistía en contarle.- Tú eres la elegida para ser la portadora del Miraculous de Ladybug, deberás de defender a París de las amenazas y tendrás el poder de construir y regenerar con tu arma secreta.- Marinette trataba de asimilar todo aquello que la pequeña Kwami le decía pero seguirle el hilo de las explicaciones le estaba costando trabajo-. Pero solo debes usar el Lucky Charm si es completamente necesario, porque cinco minutos después se acaba la transformación, y no te olvides de purificar al Akuma que este dentro de algún objeto de la víctima. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, solo tienes que decir "¡Tikki, transformarme!" para tener tus poderes.

-. Creo que no sabes nada sobre mí, soy torpe y todo lo que hago sale mal, yo no podré acabar con esos kagumas o como se llamen. Deberías de buscar a alguien más valiente y ágil.

\- ¡Vamos, Marinette! Has sido elegida por tu gran corazón, esto es solo tuyo.- dijo mientras se acercaba al hombro de la azabache. A través de la ventana era posible divisar algunas cuantas llamas que se erguían hacia al cielo y el sonido de los gritos aumentaba cada vez más.- ¡Marinette, no pierdas el tiempo, transfórmate!

-. Ti-Tikki, trans…- tomo aire para seguir.- …formame.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como un calor le recorría la columna dorsal, al abrirlos se encontró con que toda ella reflejaba una luz rojiza y que, al acabarse el resplandor, su vestido color crema que solía llevar durante su jornada laboral, había desparecido para dar paso a un tutú rojo con escote en forma de corazón y unas mangas ligeras de encaje que asemejaban alas. El tutú era rojo con lunares negros al frente, las ataduras del corsé iban al frente atadas con un delgado listón rojo y un forro negro parecido al de la parte de atrás. La falda de tul era completamente roja, era lo bastantemente amplía y ligera para permitirle correr y estirarse, sus piernas iban cubiertas con unas medias rojizas y su calzado consistía en un par de zapatillas de ballet negras atadas a la mitad de sus piernas. Su rostro estaba cubierto con un antifaz rojo con algunos lunares negros y en una de sus coletas llevaba un tocado de flores rojizas. Atado a la cintura llevaba un yoyo de color escarlata también con motas negras.- ¿Uhhm? Esto es tan… extraño, ¿cómo se supone que se usa esto?- dijo mientras que lanzaba el yo-yo directo al exterior de su habitación, cuando trato de regresarlo una fuerza extraña la jaló fuera de la habitación y lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzar un grito agudo lleno de terror.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, un chico trataba de atrapar a la escurridiza criatura negra.

-¡Aghhh! ¡Ven acá y explícame eso que es tan importante!- Gritó un chico rubio lanzándose para tratar de capturar a aquel ser que parecía incapaz de entender lo que decía.

\- Nop, tengo hambre. Acabo despertar.- se limitó a decir la criatura antes de tratar de incarle el diente a una de las velas que se encontraban en el escritorio.- ¡Puag! ¿Dónde está mi camembert?- lloriqueó antes de que Adrien finalmente lo capturara.

-. Te daré camembert si respondes mis preguntas.- propuso la criatura sin nombre.

-. Soy Plagg y seré tu Kwami a partir de ahora, tú serás poseedor del Miraculous de la destrucción, ¿entendido? Ahora dame mi queso.- Debido a la pobre explicación el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-. Si usted, señor Kwami, quiere que le de queso debe de explicarme mejor porque no comprendo nada. Es decir, ¿Qué es un Miraculous? ¿Qué es un Kwami? ¿Por qué yo tengo el dichoso Miraculous?

-. Tu Miraculous es ese anillo que tiene magia ancestral. Yo soy el Kwami de la destrucción, el mejor de todos y sin mí no podrás hacer nada. Fuiste elegido para ser un poseedor y un héroe por tu gran corazón y bla, bla, bla. ¡Dame queso ya!-El chico lo soltó y, si bien no tenía queso cerca, se quedó paralizado, ¿cómo podría él ser un héroe si muy apenas y tenía libertad como para ir a las caballerizas sin compañía?

-. Lamento decirte que te has equivocado, yo no puedo ser un héroe. Estoy encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, no soy dueño de mi vida y no puedo defender a nadie porque estoy lejos de la sociedad. Será mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.- dijo el muchacho mientras miraba a la luna con tristeza. Él quería ser un héroe, quería salir y vivir, pero le era imposible.

-.Tú y solo tú pueden hacer esto. Además, con tus poderes podrás escabullirte cuando quieras.- Los ojos verdosos del joven se iluminaron y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo me convierto en héroe?- preguntó ansioso.

-. Solo debes de decir "Plagg, transfórmame", el cataclismo es tu arma secreta y…-El Kwami no pudo seguir hablando porque fue absorbido por el anillo.

El chico Agreste se emocionó al quedar envuelto en una luz verde. Su camisa canaria pasó de ser color hueso a un negro azabache y sobre dicha prenda apareció un chaleco con bordados de color verde brillante, un cascabel dorado se ató alrededor de su cuello. Sus pantalones se ajustaron a sus piernas y en su cadera se enrolló un cinturón negro del cual sobresalía una cola. Sus zapatos pasaron a ser unas botas altas y con broches plateados. Su rostro se cubrió con un antifaz negro cubriendo sus ahora gatunos ojos e incluso la esclerótica de sus globos oculares se volvieron verdes. En su cabeza aparecieron un par de orejas gatunas y su cabello rubio normalmente aplacado con ayuda de la coleta que solía llevar ahora le cubría gran parte del rostro y las orejas. En su mano tenía un extraño bastón plateado con detalles en verde, en particular una huella que resplandecía más que las demás marcas.

-. Veamos cómo funciona esto.- dijo mientras salía hacia el balcón y extendía el batón en dirección al suelo pastoso, se montó en él y subido cada vez más alto para después dejarse caer, sentir el aire chocando en su cara y a la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas como nunca había sentido. Estaba extasiado, sentía todos sus sentidos a flor de piel y agradeció mil y un veces a aquel Kwami que se reveló ante él mientras que gritaba de vez en vez para romper el silencio de la noche.

Avanzando cada vez más y más, llegó a París, en donde divisó llamas y caos.

"Mi deber es proteger a toda esta gente", se dijo pero se detuvo al ver a una aparentemente delicada figura que sobrevolaba París sin control alguno de a donde se dirigía e instintivamente fue en su ayuda.

La delicada persona cayó sobre sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho. Aquellos resplandecientes ojos azules chocaron con los suyos llenos de sorpresa, los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa pues sus pupilas nunca habían visto ningún ser tan hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Tenía la piel nívea, casi pálida a la luz de la Luna, el cabello negro como el cielo nocturno y los ojos grandes e inocentes como el mar más puro, extenso y profundo, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de color rosa y los exquisitos labios de la joven parecían incitarlo a probarlos.

-. Usted es purrfecta, my lady.- dijo entre un ronroneo mientras se inclinaba para besarle la frente. Él no era así pero estaba siendo controlado al cien por sus instintos, su corazón latía a mil por hora contra su pecho, y el sentir aquel delicado cuerpo de finas curvas contra su pecho poco le dejaba pensar.

* * *

Hasta aquí el Capítulo de hoy :D

Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza.

Besos, fuera. Paz.


	4. Chapter 4

-POV Chat Noir-

¿Era un Ángel? ¿Los simples mortales como yo pueden admirar tanta belleza y dulzura? ¿Me lo estaba imaginando acaso?

Fue entonces cuando presté atención y supe que su piel, su respiración, el viento fresco y la luz de la Luna eran reales y que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era solo una simple imaginación mía, y que nadie jamás sabría con cuanto fervor agradecí que no fuera así.

Ella estaba entre mis brazos, nerviosa y sorprendida, como esperando que algo sucediera. ¿Me esperaba a mí? ¿Estaba tan aturdida como yo en nuestro encuentro? ¿Era consciente de cuán fuerte conmoción causó en mí su belleza?

Soy consciente de que todo pasó en pocos segundos, pero para mí el tiempo dejó de correr como arena escurridiza para actuar como Brea, espesa y lenta.

Entonces recorrí su rostro con la mirada, me perdí en el par de joyas azules que adornaban su rostro, eran de color mar, tan inmensos como brillantes y tan pacíficos, aunque incapaces de apagar la llama que sentía arder en mi pecho, pero me encontré con un problema:

Ella, como yo, llevaba un antifaz.

¿Pero no acaso aquel enigma que se escondía en su rostro la hacía más perfecta? ¿No era siempre el misterio más atrayente que la burda obviedad? Su rostro se encontraba ante la cara de un gato que poco quería saber de pensar con la cabeza fría y mantener las apariencias.

No dejaría que el ratón le comiera la lengua al gato, tenía la sensación de que debía de hacerle saber que algo brotó dentro de mí en aquel momento a la luz de la luna.

-. Usted es purrfecta, my lady.- dije entre un ronroneo y, sin saber cómo, mi cuerpo tomo la decisión de inclinarse hacia el rostro del ángel que cayó en mis brazos.

\- Fin POV-

La chica, después de unos largos segundos de aturdimiento, reaccionó al ver cómo un par de orbes verdes se cerraban a la vez que se acercaban a ella lo que le puso los nervios a flor de piel ya que nunca había tenido tanta proximidad con un chico y, entre un débil y agudo grito, saltó de los brazos del chico con la suficiente fuerza como para caer de pie y plantarse ante aquella figura con orejas de gato, adoptó una torpe pose de defensa y empezó a girar su yoyo.

-. ¡A-aléjate! Deja de atormentar Paris.- ordenó mientras que perdía el control de su yoyo hasta que éste cayó directo en la cabeza de la muchacha para después dar contra el piso. El rubio se agachó para recogerlo ante la mirada de la nerviosa muchacha.

-. Madeimoselle, puede que no sepa mi nombre ni mi misión pero presiento que usted y yo estamos aquí por la misma razón.-dijo mientras dejaba el yoyo mágico en la palma de la mano de la chica para después hacer que el dorso de su mano derecha quedara arriba-. Je m'apelle Chat Noir, my lady.-dijo para después besarle el dorso de la mano.- Y me encantaría saber el nombre de la bella y torpe dama que está frente a mí.

-. Y-yo soy Lady…- trató de decir pero fue interrumpida por el estallido de las ventanas de una casa cercana.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor, pero ahora es momento de actuar.- dijo dispuesto a echar a correr en dirección al ruido pero se detuvo al ver que la chica no lo seguía-. ¿Sucede algo?

\- No sé cómo controlar este yoyo y no puedo ver por dónde voy en la oscuridad.- pronunció débilmente al no saber cómo defender París debido a los problemas que parecían aferrados a atormentarla, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sabía que ella tenía de héroe lo que la Princesa tenía de amable y bondadosa. Aquel joven rubio parecía tan confiado y tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer, ¿por qué ella no podía ser como él?

-. ¡Qué suerte que conozcas a alguien con visión nocturna!- exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa confiable. Sin más preámbulos, la tomó sin sombra de duda por la cintura y, una vez que el agarre de la joven era firme y seguro, ambos se alzaron entre las sombras gracias al bastón que Chat Noir controlaba.

Las calles se hicieron cada vez más pequeños para ellos y en pocos movimientos llegaron al ojo del caos debido a que se encontraban a pocas calles del lugar. Ocultos detrás de una chimenea observaron entre asombrados y aterrados la forma en la que las llamas engullían parte de los edificios y cómo unas monstruosas formas oscuras se esparcían cada vez más invadiendo las construcciones cercanas, algunas personas gritaban, otras cuantas se alejaban corriendo tan rápido como podían junto a sus familias y otras pocas se resguardaban en sus casas.

Pese al esparcimiento de aquellas criaturas, se podía notar a un grupo en específico rodeando a una de las editoriales de París, la cual se encontraba en los suburbios de la ciudad. Constaba con tres pisos y amplios balcones, era de color blanco y tenía múltiples ventas y el edificio concluía con tejas verdes. Era bien conocido que dicho edificio pertenecía a Jean Aubriot, un señor adinerado y de élite con mal genio que se llamaba a sí mismo "la Luz de París" debido a la cantidad de libros que poseía y que había leído, mas sin embargo sus pocos modales y su forma de referirse a los demás dejaban mucho que desear a quienes lo conocían. En aquel mismo instante se podía apreciar cómo aquel hombre era acorralado entre el balcón, lo que significaba una caída de poca distancia, y entre una de aquellas oscuras y extrañas criaturas chorreantes. Paralizado por el miedo, el hombre no pudo evitar ser atrapado por aquella criatura negra que lo tomó por los hombros, la criatura se empezó a derretir cada vez más rápido hasta que envolvió a Monsieur Aubriot por completo, cristalizándolo, y lo mismo pasaba con la gente que era alcanzada por las demás criaturas que deambulaban por la ciudad.

En el balcón donde ahora se encontraba la estatua de Monsieur Aubriot se había acercado ferozmente, en una ola de líquido oscuro, una delgada figura femenina. Tenía el cabello negro y liso peinado en forma de corona, sus ojos anaranjados estaban rodeados por una gruesa capa de pintura negra al igual que sus labios. Y su vestido negro resultaba estar hecho de aquel líquido aún desconocido para los jóvenes, dicho líquido era capaz de elevarla y llevarla a grandes distancias de forma rápida. El vestido brillaba a la luz de las llamas, tenía un escote en forma de corazón, y lo que parecían mangas con extraños patrones dibujados sobre la piel, sus delgadas manos estaban cubiertas con un par de guantes negros que dejaban a la vista parte de sus dedos. En sus manos tenía una pluma y un largo pergamino donde escribía todo aquello que sus labios decían llenos de júbilo al mofarse del Monsieur.

-. Debemos de darnos prisa…- susurró el muchacho-. Supongo que con todo este fuego ya puedes ver, ¿no?

La chica asintió.

-. Si. Debemos de conseguir el objeto donde está el akuma pero...-dijo la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una de las ventanas cercanas al romperse, lo que les recordó que mientras más esperaban, más gente corría peligro. Chat Noir se levantó de donde estaba, firme y con la vista fija en la chica que escribía sin parar una y otra vez mientras se reía.

-. Este es el plan: Yo la distraigo y tú buscas el akuma.- dijo y, sin esperar respuesta, dio un salto y cayó sobre la calle adoquinada.- ¡Oye tú! ¿No te dijeron que los monstruos no existen? ¡Esas cosas son horribles!

 _Ellos son Chat Noir y Ladybug, ¡obtén sus Miraculous si quieres mejorar tus poderes!_ \- ordenó una voz en la mente de Writerink. La chica miró fijamente a donde la figura aparentemente gatuna le gritaba.

\- ¡Tú, horrible gato! ¡Acércate para que Writerink te bañe en tinta!-gritó a la vez que alzaba los brazos, lo que funciono como una orden e hizo que los monstruos se aproximaran a donde se hallaba el gato, quien empezó a esquivar los ataques de los monstruos gracias a la agilidad adquirida por sus poderes. Writerink empezó a frustrarse, así que coloco su pluma negra entre su cabello y enrollo su pergamino para tener una mayor movilidad al controlar a sus monstruos de tinta.

Uno de los monstruos se acerco por detrás a Chat Noir por detrás pero este fue capaz de esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta terminó por ser acorralado contra una de las paredes De pronto, la criatura chorreante se transformó. A su extraña figura aparentemente humana le crecieron garras como ganchos y alas extensas, batió las alas, levantando una ráfaga de viento que destanteó al héroe. Subió en el aire, y luego se dejo caer en picada sobre el joven rubio, atrapándolo con sus garras y elevándolo por el aire.

-. ¡Lady, haz algo!- gritó el joven mientras trataba de maniobrar su bastón para golpear la criatura de tinta.

La joven, que hasta ese momento estaba paralizada, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir temiendo y posponiendo su aparición en la pelea para salvar a París, pues, dentro de poco, aquellas criaturas llegarían a la panadería de su familia.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue el ver a su querida amiga Alya corriendo en camisón justo a donde se encontraban todas aquellas criaturas que solo le querían hacer daño a quienes tuvieran cerca. Si bien la ojiazul siempre había notado una insaciable curiosidad de parte de su amiga en cualquier situación extraña, jamás creyó que sería capaz de poner su vida en riesgo por ello.

Una de las criaturas se acerco rápidamente a ella, por lo que la castaña trato de ocultarse entre las sombras. Solo las sombras cubrían a la chica pero eso basto para que la criatura la dejara de buscar. Entonces algo hizo clic en la chica de coletas, durante todo el tiempo en el que había estado observando a aquellas criaturas notó que, al ser criaturas de tinta de imprenta, eran incapaces de acercarse al fuego porque se incendiarían pero pese a ello tampoco podían ver en la oscuridad. Y recordó que esa chica jamás había dejado de tener contacto con el pergamino que tan minuciosamente resguardaba entre su mano izquierda.

Era el momento de actuar pero necesitaba de la ayuda de Chat Noir, quien aún seguía tratando de liberarse de la criatura que ahora parecía disfrutar de soltarlo para después atraparlo durante su caída.

Lo primero que hizo Ladybug fue correr en dirección a Alya para proteger a su amiga pues jamás se perdonaría que algo le sucediera por su temor, además de que temía de la impertinencia de la castaña. Cuando llego a su lado, ésta se mostró expectante y maravillada por lo que la bombardeo con preguntas.

\- Emmm… jovencita, por favor, quédese aquí. No quiero que corra peligro.- dijo Ladybug arrinconado a la chica al fondo del callejón sabiendo que allí se encontraría segura. Dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, sabía que era primordial salvar a Chat Noir.

-. ¡Jajaja, seguramente con esto llega tu compañerita! Sera un placer vencerlos con mis monstruos de tinta.- se mofaba la chica mientras manipulaba al gran monstruo de tinta alado.

Logró correr a un edificio cercano al punto donde se llevaba a cabo el martirio de Chat Noir, quien ya estaba mareado y a nada de vomitar. Con ayuda de su yoyo, Ladybug trepo a dicho edificio, lanzó su yoyo a una de las salientes de las casas cercanas, se armó de valor y se lanzó en el momento justo en el que el rubio caía para lograr atraparlo entre sus brazos. Lo llevo a uno de los puntos cercanos en el que la sombra regía para poder planear un plan.

-¡Miau! Me parece que la damisela salvó al héroe.-dijo a modo de agradecimiento una vez que pudo volver a tocar el piso aunque necesito apoyarse contra la pared más próxima para no caerse y evitar las ganas de vomitar.

\- Este no es momento de problemas, necesitamos actuar pronto. Escucha, tengo mucho miedo pero no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi familia ni a mis amigos. Soy muy torpe y ni siquiera veo qué hay a mí al redor justo ahora, ni siquiera sé qué hacer pero confío en que juntos podremos hacerlo.-dijo para sincerarse la joven vestida de rojo. El ojiverde no pudo hacer nada más que embelesarse con las palabras de la chica frente a él, entonces sintió de nuevo ese calor en el pecho y el rubor coloreando sus mejillas pues, si antes se había encantado con su belleza, ahora se deleitaba con las palabras provenientes de su corazón. Sabía que debía apoyarla pues, dejando de lado el interés amoroso que empezaba a crecer en su interior por la chica, era su compañera.

La tomó por los hombros y le dijo:

\- Madeimoselle, yo la apoyaré en lo que decida. Sé que será complicado pero podremos luchar contra este problema, solo hay que idear un plan.

-. Ya sé dónde está el akuma.- dijo Ladybug con la confianza necesaria ahora que sabía que contaba con todo el apoyo por parte de su compañero-. Debemos de quitarle el pergamino.

Un "¡Sal de ahí, minino, minino, minino!" los interrumpió pero mantuvieron el hilo de la conversación.

-. No te preocupes, my lady, Con mi Cataclysm podremos solucionarlo. Te daré tiempo.- dijo.

de usarlo con esa gigantesca ola de tinta que le sirve para moverse. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.- ambos asintieron a la vez para después ponerse en marcha.

Esta vez, Chat Noir esquivo a cada uno de los monstruos de tinta y a cada estatua oscura que se interponía en su camino con el suficiente cuidado para que nadie lo sorprendiera por detrás mientras que con su bastón golpeaba a la gente que se aproximaba. Ladybug iba muy cerca de él mientras trataba de enfocarse en esquivar a los monstruos de tinta que trataban de evitar sus golpes.

Cuando llego la hora esquivar al monstruo alado, el chico prolifero su "Cataclysm " y aumentó la velocidad al ver que la akumatizada reaccionaba y empezaba a moverse. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tocó la ola de tinta y está se solidifico para después desmoronarse, dejando a la chica que estaba sobre ella en el suelo.

-. _Creo que es mi momento de actuar_.- pensó la chica-. ¡Lucky Charm!- gritó y al instante apareció un pequeño costal con un pequeño montón polvo rojizo en su mano, extrañada, la chica trató de encontrar como usarlo.

Por otro lado, la chica vestida de negro corría en dirección contrario y cerca de ella sobrevolaba su más grande creación, fue entonces cuando Ladybug lanzó su yoyo para envolver con él una de las garras del animal para así poder tomar la suficiente fuerza y velocidad para caer frente a la joven villana, abrió el costal y lanzó en polvo en dirección a la cara de la chica, quien soltó un grito de sorpresa y soltó el pergamino para tallarse los ojos, oportunidad que aprovecho la lady para tomarlo y romperlo en dos. Recordando lo que le había dicho la pequeña Kwami, atrapó a la mariposa oscura que había salido del pergamino en su yoyo para poder purificarlo.

-. Bye, bye, pettit papillon.- dijo alegre de que todo terminara-. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- gritó lanzando el pequeño costal para así concluir con el cansado suceso. Las llamas se apagaron, los vidrio se recuperaron y las estatuas volvieron a ser humanos. La joven chica se encontraba sobre sus rodillas mientras sostenía un montón de hojas contra su pecho, la ojiazul se acerco a ella-. Así que eres escritora, ¿eh? Apuesto a que eres asombrosa, ojala y algún día pueda leer algo de lo que escribes.- finalizó con una sonrisa para después posicionarse a un lado del gato.

-. ¡Lo hicimos!-. gritó el muchacho divertido y orgulloso de su equipo mientras extendía el puño en dirección a la chica de tutú, saludo que ésta correspondió.- My lady, yo… solo te quería decir que eres…- empezó pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-. Tal vez podamos hablar después, yo ya me tengo que ir y será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su hogar.

-…maravillosa.- concluyó el minino con un suspiro para después correr a esconderse a un callejón cercano.

A la mañana siguiente y antes de que el alba pintara por completo el cielo, un chico se veía interrumpido mientras dormía por Nathalie para entregarle un horario que debía de cumplir.

-. Joven Agreste, hoy es el día en el que vera a la princesa Burgeois.

El chico parpadeo varias veces pues no podía creer haber dormido tan poco. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso, uno en el que una chica de corazón noble y belleza exorbitante le robaba el corazón. Un sueño en el que él era un héroe.

Una vez que Nathalie salió de la habitación, una criatura negra se posó en su hombro,

-. Gran noche la de ayer, ¿no, Romeo?- dijo burlándose la criatura de aspecto gatuno-. Gracias a mí tienes novia. Ahora me debes tres Camembert.

El chico casi se va de espaldas debido al alivio que sintió al saber que nada había sido un sueño.

Sonrió unos momentos pensando en aquel par de ojos azules pero entonces recordó algo horrorizado: Hoy se presentaría formalmente ante la Princesa como un posible prometido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que el capitulo sea entendible, es la primera vez que escribo una escena de acción pero espero que haya salido bien.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a todos por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Las mañanas de los principios de otoño suelen llevar consigo ligeras brisas frías y nostálgicas. Le hacen sentir a la gente que los recuerdos los sacuden con los suspiros del viento, pero es entonces cuando los rayos del Sol sacuden la amargura y traen consigo el fervor de un nuevo día para llenarse de nuevos recuerdos y sensaciones aunque aún así hay personas que están arraigados a los malos momentos, tan arraigados que los rayos del Sol son incapaz de descongelar los temores, como le sucedía a Marinette en aquel instante pues un número basto de preguntas y preocupaciones le invadían el corazón.

Sus inseguridades arañaban su confianza y, pese a haber hecho un buen trabajo durante su primer altercado, sentía que todo le pesaba. Seguía preguntándose lo que le hubiera pasado a Alya si no se hubiera aventurado a actuar, o lo que le pudo haber pasado a su extraño compañero de pelea y agradeció que Adrien viviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no verse expuesto por su torpeza.

Aun cuando la noche era corta cuando regresó a casa, fue incapaz de pegar los ojos. La pequeña Kwami hizo varios intentos por animarla pero parecía que su presencia solo hacía sentir peor a la joven. Si bien Marinette no podía negar que la idea de ser una heroína le resultaba alucinante, la idea de estropearlo todo le aterraba, Aquel chico rubio y de orejas gatunas trato de alentarla pero, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose insegura.

Ser Ladybug significaba ser responsable de los parisinos.

Una vez que el alba hubo pintado de gris el cielo, la chica decidió subir a la terraza para respirar un poco de aire fresco, también para despejar su mente un poco.

\- Marinette, sé que es difícil pero yo sé que tú eres capaz de hacer esto. Anoche lo demostraste y…

\- ¡Marinette, baja pronto!- grito Sabine interrumpiendo a Tikki.

\- Ahora otro deber me llama, Tikki. En verdad, no esperes mucho de mí.-dijo para después dejar escapar un suspiro. Bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su madre asomada a través de la trampilla que le servía como puerta.

\- Cariño, Alya vino a verte y dice que tiene un recado de parte de Madame Fortabat. Será mejor que te arregles, parece algo importante. Ya puse a calentar el agua.-dijo para después cerrar la trampilla tras de sí. La chica quedó intrigada por la razón por la que Alya y Madame Fortabat la buscaban tan temprano.

Marinette se encaminó hacia su pequeño ropero de madera ambarina para buscar su ropa. Su atuendo de diario consistía en un vestido ligero color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con mangas de tres cuartos que concluían en holanes. Tenía un escote cuadrado y la parte delantera estaba adornada con unas cintillas de un rosa más oscuro que se tejían asemejando un corsé para que la prenda se ciñera a su cintura.

\- Espera aquí, Tikki, iré a bañarme. Sé lo imprudente que sería si te dejara.- La mencionada se acercó volando al hombro de la chica temerosa pero de gran corazón para darle un abrazo.

\- Marinette, tal vez no te convenza y sigas teniendo miedo pero debes saber que yo siento una gran conexión contigo. Siento que en realidad estás hecha para ser Ladybug.- dijo para después acercarse a su mejilla. Marinette sólo sonrió y le dio las gracias para después irse a bañar.

* * *

\- ¿Plagg, tú sabes quién es Ladybug?- preguntó de repente el rubio mientras se vestía de "la forma más decente posible" a petición de su padre. Pese a que su padre era consciente de la oposición que sentía respecto a querer casarse con la Princesa, la única forma en la que se le permitiría salir de vez en cuando y pasar por alto la huida del día anterior era cumplir con esa parte del silencioso acuerdo al que se había llegado. Razón por la cual el joven se vistió con las mejores prendas en su armario.

\- No digas tonterías.- Se limitó a contestar Plagg para continuar comiendo queso.

\- Es decir, tú deberías saberlo con tu magia de Kwami- insistió mientras se colocaba una gabardina de color guinda con detalles plateados para concluir su atuendo y atar su cabello negro en una corta coleta rubia.

\- La identidad de Chat Noir y de Ladybug son completamente secretas, tonto.

La cerradura de la habitación hizo "¡Clic!" y Plagg se apresuró a esconderse en un bolsillo en la parte interior de la gabardina.

Natalie atravesó el umbral con un porte recto e inmaculado, siempre parecía indiferente sea cual fuere la situación en la mansión Agreste.

\- Conde Adrien, su padre lo requiere en su despacho y espera que ya esté presentable.

\- Gracias, Natalie.- dijo en apenas un susurro para pasar cabizbajo a un lado de la mujer. Se sentía temeroso por lo que su padre le diría, realmente deseaba posponer el día. No quería hablar con su padre. No quería hablar con la Princesa Burgeois.

Lo único que quería era ver a la mujer de cabello azabache y ojos de mar que tan descaradamente le había robado el corazón. Al pensar en ella se atrevió a mostrar una débil sonrisa.

-Adrien, al fin llegas.- empezó a decir Gabriel Agreste en cuando su hijo cruzó la puerta-. Como a sabes, hoy debes de darle una buena impresión a la Princesa. Necesitamos que logres desposarla, sería lo mejor que podría pasarle a la familia desde que pasó _aquel incidente._ No te acompañaré pero irás con Natalie. Espero buenas noticias. Retírate, por favor.

Y así concluyo su intento de conversación aunque Adrien no hubiera dicho ni pío. El muchacho hizo lo indicado y se dirigió al carruaje que Natalie y Gorila habían preparado para el viaje.

Entonces Adrien se dijo a sí mismo que no se esforzaría por tener a la princesa o a ninguna otra mujer a sus pies, él solo anhelaría a su Ladybug aun sin conocer su identidad.

* * *

-¡Marinette, apresúrate!- dijo Alya una vez que vio a su amiga poner un pie fuera de su hogar, dicho esto se acercó para jalarla de la mano-. ¿Supiste lo de anoche? ¡Estuve frente a la heroína enmascarada! ¡Me habló! ¡Fue alucinante! Lástima que no pude ver de cerca al chico, me tuve que ocultar en las sombras. ¿Sabes qué quisiera?- preguntó sin dejar responder a Marinette, quien se había limitado a mirar el suelo y a sonreír a medias.- Quisiera que hubiese sido de día y haber tomado la cámara enorme que tiene mi madre. ¿Qué más da qué tan pesada sea?, ellos merecían una foto. Así que me limité a escribir una nota para el periódico pero no me la aceptaron. Supongo que tendré que insistir más.- La morena entonces se dio cuenta del silencio que imperaba en su amiga.-…pero, cambiando de tema, ¿qué opinas del chico de ayer? ¿te acompañó a casa?

El brillo y la energía regresaron a Marinette de golpe, aquel chico había sido tan amable y dulce que su corazón se puso a bailar, siendo lo único bueno del día anterior para ella.

Entonces recordó su título y su apellido rimbombante, para que la chica de coletas se desanimara de nuevo y así aferrarse a la cinta de la que colgaba una pequeña bolsa rosada.

-Sí, me acompañó a casa. Me prestó su gabardina, reímos, platicamos e incluso platicó con mis padres. Fue sensacional pero entonces supe que él es el Conde Agreste, hijo de Gabriel Agreste.- agarró aire y dijo aquello que no quería decir pero sentía que era correcto.- No debo ilusionarme. No debo de enamorarme.

\- Marinette, tú vales oro y él no parece nada grosero ni indiferente a las personas a su alrededor. Tiene corazón y estoy segura de que no le importaría que él sea un Conde y tú una plebeya.-Alya rodeó con un brazo a su mejor amiga.- No pierdes nada con intentarlo y yo te voy a ayudar.- le guiño un ojo y Marinette sonrió nuevamente.

 _Es cierto, no pierdo nada con intentarlo,_ se dijo a sí misma la azabache.

-Uhm… ¿Alya, para qué me busca Madame Fortabat tan temprano? Yo no empiezo mi turno hasta las doce.

-Solo me dijo que era algo urgente, además lucía muy enferma.

Un par de minutos después, ambas doncellas se encontraban de frente a la Sastrería de Madame Fortabat, la más reconocida sastre de París. La dueña vivía de forma humilde y era conocida por su amabilidad, tenía cabello cano y lacio siempre recogido en un moño, tenía un buen porte pese a la edad y solía vestir de color azul oscuro.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, le sonrió a Marinette. Madame Fortabat tenía un pañuelo en la mano y está vez llevaba su bata de dormir.

-¡Oh, dulce Marinette! Me alegra tanto que hayas acudido pronto. –dijo la señora algo constipada.- Escucha, sé que no te agrada ir al Castillo pero eres mi mejor costurera y yo no puedo salir en estas condiciones, anoche me resfrié con la lluvia. Necesito que vayas a palacio para arreglar uno de los vestidos de la Princesa y el carruaje no tardara mucho en llegar, ¿podrías hacerme este favor?

La joven empezó a dudar, detestaba odiar ir a palacio. La princesa Chloé aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para burlarse de ella junto con su dama de compañía, Sabrina. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había tenido que contenerse a sí misma cuando estaba a punto de enterrarle una aguja o alfiler a propósito, ni la cantidad de veces que estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de quejarse por todo lo que ella hacía durante su trabajo. Pero, por otra parte, se sentía alagada al saber que ella era considerada la mejor costurera que trabaja con Madame Fortabat, además de que la pobre señora realmente lucía enferma e incapaz de soportar a aquel dolor de cabeza prepotente y maleducado que representaba la princesa.

Al ver la indecisión de su amiga, Alya le dio un apretón en la mano.

-Yo te acompañare, Mari.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?- preguntó alegremente la azabache.

* * *

El camino al castillo del Rey Burgeois fue tedioso y aburrido, tan tenso que Adrien era capaz de sentir una extraña presión en el pecho.

Sus pensamientos cavaron cada vez más y más profundo, hasta llegar a una de sus más profundas y ocultas memorias. Sabía que no era algo que hubiese pasado hace mucho pero, por alguna razón meramente psicológica, el recuerdo nunca había hecho acto de presencia hasta ese momento.

 _Era un día soleado de mayo pero el ambiente que se sentía era taciturno y lúgubre._

 _La mayoría de la gente allí presente tenía lágrimas en los ojos, otros cuantos se limitaban a mirar hacia el horizonte con ojos carentes de expresión alguna._

 _Pero, entre toda esa gente, había una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años de edad, tenía la cabellera rubia sujeta apenas por una pequeña diadema e iba vestida con hermoso vestido blanco de manga larga y con muchos holanes. Pese a la delicada belleza que representaba, bastaba con verla a los ojos para saber que algo no estaba bien._

 _No lloraba por la pérdida de su madre, pero sus ojos brillosos e inocentes no dejaban de buscarla entre la multitud._

 _Estaba segura de que su mamá cruzaría el umbral en cualquier momento._

 _¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Por qué no le besó la frente para desearle los "Buenos días" aquel día y el anterior? ¿Por qué no la llevo a por aquellos dulces que se habían prometido? ¿Qué acaso su madre no sabía que aquel extraño evento estaba dedicado a ella?_

 _La gente pasaba a su alrededor diciéndole que todo estaría bien pero ella sabía que no era así, no hasta que su madre llegara._

 _Entonces tres personas aparecieron frente a ella._

 _Los Señores Agreste vestidos de un pulcro negro y un pequeño niño rubio de ojos verdes que iba de la mano de su madre y vestía de blanco como la princesa._

 _La pequeña alzó la vista y allí estaba una mujer rubia y amable como su madre siempre había sido._

 _Fue como despertar de un sueño, y de golpe supo que su madre se había ido y que ya no volverían a estar juntas, ni comerían dulces juntas, ni jugarían en el enorme jardín trasero, ni le leería cuentos antes de dormir nunca más._

 _Entonces estalló en llanto._

 _La mujer rubia la acunó en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida y Adrien se limitó a verla dormir y a hacerle compañía en su alcoba hasta que ésta despertara._

 _-¿Quieres?- preguntó tímidamente el niño tendiéndole un poco de chocolate a la pequeña princesa, quien se limitó a asentir y a tomar lo que se le ofrecía.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- La niña se limitó a negar con la cabeza.- Mamá dice que nadie quiere ver llorar a sus hijos. Seguro tu madre te está viendo y llora porque tú lo haces. Yo no soportaría ver llorar a mi mami._

 _Chloé abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos azules para ver al niño frente a ella, Adrien le sonreía de lado y parecía preocupado por su amiga. Su compañera de juegos._

 _Ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo en el cual la rubia empezó a hipar mientras se decía a sí misma que no quería hacer llorar más a su madre, que no derramaría lágrimas innecesarias y que no dejaría que nadie más tocara su corazón lo suficientemente hondo como para hacerla llorar._

 _Una dura declaración para alguien tan joven, y tan le cambio el corazón aquel día en el que le dijo "Adiós" a su madre._

 _Aquella fue la última vez que los niños se vieron._

Una vez que hubo recordado esto, el rubio se quedó pensando en qué tan diferente sería su amiga ahora. Es decir, con recuerdos como ese realmente le extrañaba que Alya y Marinette parecieran tener resentimientos hacia Chloé.

Un chirrido lo devolvió a la realidad, se asomó por la ventanilla para ver un par de rejas enormes separarse y dar una vista más clara del Palacio de Versalles con sus múltiples ventas y sus jardines extensos y verdosos. Se deleito con los colores de aquel castillo durante el corto trayecto hasta la entrada, recordando las pocas veces en los que estuvo allí.

-Adrien, ya sabes cómo comportarte, recuerda lo importante que es para tu padre. Pasaremos por ti dentro de dos horas.- dijo Natalie.

La enorme puerta se abrió de par en par para así dejar entrar a Adrien, y un señor de no más de 35 años y con un curioso bigote le dio la bienvenida mientras que Natalie se despedía de él desde el carruaje.

-La Princesa Burgeois lo espera, Conde Agreste. Sígame, por favor.-el muchacho acató la indicación del mayordomo y ambos subieron por unas largas escaleras rodeadas por muros altos y con múltiples detalles en dorado en ellos, así como numerosas pinturas incluso en el techo, las baldosas estaban cuidadosamente pulidas y el ambiente se sentía aún más vacío y frío que en la Mansión Agreste. Los pasos de ambos hombres resonaban con un solitario eco hasta que unos gritos interrumpieron abruptamente el silencio.

-¡Ahhhhh, no seas tan torpe!-exclamó una irritante voz.

-Perdóneme, princesa, pero es que está muy inquieta y…-dijo una voz indudablemente reconocible para el rubio, quien se sorprendió al escucharla mientras que a su vez e preguntaba si Chloé era la misma que la de sus recuerdos pues aquella dulce niña poco sabía de ser maleducada con sus inferiores. La recordaba respetuosa e inocente, pero justo en aquel momento le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

-Eres una torpe costurera, no sé por qué Madame Fortabat se empeña tanto en enviarte.- la interrumpió la voz que había gritado en un principio.

-Princesa Burgeois, no tiene por qué hablarle así a Marinette.- dijo de forma dura una voz también conocida.

Un estruendo sobresaltó tanto al chico como al mayordomo, así que apresuraron el paso para saber lo que estaba pasando.

En aquel luminoso cuarto yacía Marinette rodeada por diversos hilos, cuentas brillantes y alfileteros, además de que se sobaba uno de sus hombros. Alya estaba a lado de su amiga para ayudarla pero se sentía una vibra fuerte entre aquel grupo de chicas. Al fondo, una pelirroja se limitaba a observar todo con cara de espanto, gesto que se intensifico al darse cuenta de la presencia de Adrien y el Mayordomo.

-¿Marinette, estás bien?- preguntó el rubio mientras se agachaba a recoger al carrete que más lejos había llegado. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con la desconcertada mirada de todos aquellos que estaban en la habitación, pero Adrien solo estaba preocupado por el bienestar su amiga de cabello oscuro y más ahora que tenía la cara inesperadamente colorada.

-¡Adrikins, no te preocupes por la torpe costurera! Siempre se tropieza.-dijo pasando por alto el hecho de que conocía a la costura, concluyó la frase con una risa falsa mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Adrien, a quien había llamado con el apodo que le había dado durante su infancia. Pero en cuanto ambos cuerpos chocaron el rubio aulló de dolor. Al parecer, uno de los alfileres que en ese momento estaban funcionando como ganchos había terminado por encajársele en el abdomen, como consecuencia alejó bruscamente a la princesa y terminó por resbalarse con uno de los carretes que aun quedaban en el piso.

-¡Marinette! Todo esto es tu culpa, si te hubieras apurado, Adrien no se hubiera pinchado con tus tontos alfileres.-dijo en un torpe intento por salvar su apariencia frente a su nuevo candidato a esposo pero no fue consciente de que ni Adrien, ni Marinette y ni siquiera Alya le prestaban atención ya que todos trataban de evitar reírse por la situación en la que había terminado aquello- Será mejor que me ponga un vestido que este presentable para que podamos tener nuestra cita, Conde Agreste.-dijo de forma pícara al rubio-. Ustedes dos,-señaló a Marinette y a Alya- se van en cuanto tengan el vestido a la mano.-Dicho vestido era largo, de una sola pieza, ajustado en el pecho y abdomen, con una falda con crinolina y todo de un color amarillo luminoso.

La rubia dio la media de vuelta, seguida por la pelirroja y el mayordomo, para después desaparecer entre los largos pasillo del castillo dejando solos a Marinette, Alya y a Adrien,

-Vamos, Marinette, recojamos esto antes de que regrese.- propuso Alya al ver que Marinette seguía estática. Cuando la morena se hincó para quedar a un lado le dio un codazo a su amiga mientras que señalaba con la cabeza a Adrien.-Adrien, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Eso les quería preguntar, pero me robaron la palabra.-dijo a la vez que recolectaba tantas cuentitas como podía.- Es un asunto complicado, ya se los contaré después, ¿qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó dando por zanjado el tema.

-Marinette es una gran costurera y la enviaron para atender a la Princesa.-intervino Alya al ver a su amiga muda-. Pero digamos que el asunto no salió del todo bien.

-...Como siempre.-concluyó la de coletas.

-Entonces era cierto que conocías a la Princesa, ¿no?

-Es cierto, pero no la había visto desde los 5 años.

La conversación parecía no tener mucho futuro así que Alya empezó a hablar de otro tema.

-¿Adrien, supiste lo de anoche? Quiero decir, últimamente habían pasado cosas raras pero ninguna tan peligrosa como la de ayer.

-Eh… Si, escuché mencionar algo sobre un par de héroes enmascarados.

-¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

-Creo que gracias a ellos no tenemos que preocuparnos de que París este en riesgo, deben de ser personas extraordinarias. A decir verdad, creo que admiro a la gente que es tan valiente como aquellos héroes, necesitamos a más personas que den lo mejor de sí.- dijo Adrien pensando en las facetas que ayer había podido observar en su compañera de pelea y de cómo había vencido sus miedos para vencer a Writerink. Entonces, Marinette alzó la vista del suelo para ver el perfil del chico que tan amablemente la estaba ayudando, su corazón se aceleró al escuchar sus palabras y un calor le recorrió el rostro.

Él pensaba que Ladybug era valiente, por consiguiente, él pensaba que _ella_ era valiente y entregada.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, entonces pensó en cuánto trabajaría a partir de aquel día para mejorar sus habilidades, y en lo mucho que se esforzaría para salvar a París, y para ello necesitaría aprender a confiar en Tikki y en Chat Noir, su extraño compañero de peleas.

Y si, con esas pocas palabras aun sin saberlo, Adrien alentó a su compañera a seguir con su celestial tarea a su lado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que el Capítulo sea de su agrado.

Perdonen los errores de dedo, ya después lo corregiré.

Ahora, quiero darles a los personajes cierto trasfondo por lo que haré uso del FlashBack.

También espero que tengan en cuenta que Marinette tiene la autoestima algo baja al inicio de sus poderes, y que Adrien tiene tanta influencia en ella como para cambiar la opinión que tiene de sí misma, cosa que irá evolucionando.

Buenas noches!


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Oh, lala! ¿Habías visto alguna vez que un hombre me mirara como Adrien? Me miró con tanta apreciación y ternura, ¡sabía que me había extrañado pero no creí que fuera para tanto! Es lo que estaba buscando, Sabrina, un hombre apuesto, con porte y poder. En realidad no sé en qué estaba pensando mi padre cuando quería que me casara con aquel hombre gordo.- Se quejaba Chloé mientras que Sabrina, su dama de compañía y única amiga, luchaba por quitarle el vestido a la rubia sin mover de lugar los alfileres ni picarse con ellos en el intento.- Él es a quien estaba buscando. Estoy segura de que nuestra boda será fabulosa, y de que será un gran Rey. Juntos, con nuestro amor, le daremos un ultimátum a todo

-Pensé que estaba buscando enamorarse de verdad, princesa.-dijo tímidamente Sabrina pensando en que la misma Chloé había dicho que para amar había que conocerse como pretexto para no casarse con aquel muchacho callado y gordo.

La pelirroja finalmente había logrado quitarle el vestido a la princesa para poder vestirla con un vestido de un color azul adornado con holanes del mismo tono que el resto del vestido. Dicha prenda se ceñía a su cintura, caía de forma holgada sobre sus piernas y tenía un escote cuadrado.

-Es amor, Sabrina. Un amor desde niños, ya te lo he dicho.- replicó la princesa.

\- Si, princesa, no sé en qué estaba pensando.-contestó Sabrina haciendo los últimos ajustes al atuendo de su amiga.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta interrumpió el dialogo que se había llevado a cabo.

-Puede pasar.-dijo Chloé tomando un broche de plata en forma de flor que tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella debido a los recuerdos que evocaba, aquel broche fue puesto en su pecho, de lado izquierdo.

-Princesa Burgeois, aquí tengo la caja que me pidió para el vestido.-dijo la voz del mayordomo después de haber entrado a la amplía estancia donde la rubia solía vestirse mientras extendía una gran caja blanca grabada con el emblema de la familia en letras plateadas en la tapa y con terciopelo cubriendo el interior. Sabrina se apresuro a doblar cuidadosamente la prenda amarilla para después guardarla en aquella caja.

-Vamos, tengo una cita avec l'amour de ma vie.-Se detuvo un momento para arreglar su cabello para continuar avanzando con paso decidido mientras era seguida por una nerviosa dama de compañía y un mayordomo con las manos ocupadas.

Una vez que llegó a la sala, las tres personas se toparon con una habitación sin rastro de lo que se había esparcido con anterioridad, y a Adrien hablando animadamente con una amena Alya y una sonrojada Marinette.

-Nino suele estar cerca del Irish Pub tocando con su guitarra para ganar algunas monedas, deberías de buscar por ahí.-decía Alya con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, mesdemoiselles.- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia hacia las doncellas.

-Si-siempre es un placer verte… Quiero decir, olerte…perdón.-dijo Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza, gesto que solo acentuaba su sonrojo.- Siempre es un placer ayudarte.- concluyó nerviosamente mientras hacia una reverencia en repuesta al joven, quien solo miró extrañado y con una sonrisa de lado pues aquellas doncellas lo hacían sonreír con facilidad.

Chloé notó el sonrojo de la sastre y la atención que Adrien mostraba hacia aquellas plebeyas, sentía la sangre hervir en sus mejillas. No le gustaba que alguien acaparara la atención, por lo que aumento la velocidad para llegar hasta Adrien.

-¡Adrikins, ya regresé!-grito mientras trataba de aferrarse al cuello del rubio.- Insisto, no tienes por qué perder el tiempo con estas plebeyas.-Adrien alzaba la cabeza para separarse un poco de aquel forzado contacto que empezaba a incomodarle, además de que no le gustaba la forma en la que Chloé trataba a sus amigas.- Marinette, allí está la caja,-chasqueo los dedos y el mayordomo se aproximó a la sastre.- espero que para mañana esté listo. Ahora váyanse.- ordenó sin siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia las chicas. Alya sostenía la canasta con los hilos, agujas y otros utensilios de su amiga mientras que esta trataba de sostener aquella pesada caja firmemente.

-Nos vemos, Adrien.- dijo Alya y, tanto ella como Marinette, salieron de la habitación sin despedirse de la princesa. El mayordomo las escolto hasta el carruaje que las llevaría a casa.

\- Vaya, pero que groseras. Nadie debería despedirse de ti por tu primer nombre e ignorarme. Alguien debería enseñarles modales.-dijo Chloé mientras llevaba al rubio a uno de los sillones y lo hacia sentarse.

-No me molesta que me llamen por mi primer nombre, en realidad.

-Sabrina, puedes descansar.-dijo ignorando a Adrien. La pelirroja se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para después salir de la habitación y dejar a ambos rubios a solas.- Adrien, te he extrañado tanto.

\- Ah, sí. Y yo a ti.-Pese a la falta de modales que mostraba la chica, él recordaba lo mucho que había pensado en ella cuando no había nadie más a su lado para reír o jugar. Obviamente el tiempo fue disminuyendo los recuerdos y, aun sin planes de "enamorar" a la Princesa, debía admitir que una parte de él había esperado ansioso por verla de nuevo.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió al muchacho. Su mente se discernía entre un par de ojos azules y entre encontrar la oportunidad para volver a ver su nuevo amigo Nino, por lo que no notó la sonrisa y el delicado suspiro que dejó escapar la rubia después de lo que dijo, pues no dejada de pensar en la paz que significaba para ella el tener a una parte de su infancia junto a ella.

-Uhmm… Adrien, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que te tiré al mar?- preguntó la Princesa para amenizar la conversación.

Adrien sonrió.

-Recuerdo haber llorado porque me tiraste al mar.- prosiguió el chico armando aquel recuerdo.

Aquello había sucedido durante un día de verano un año antes a la muerte de la reina. Las familias Burgeois y Agreste habían salido en un corto viaje a las playas de Niza, ya que la Reina y la Sra. Agreste eran amigas muy cercanas, por lo que las visitas eran constantes. Los pequeños niños rubios de casi 5 años de edad no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro en la arena ni de construir castillos sin formas definidas. Pero había algo que la Princesa Burgeois quería hacer con mucha intensidad:

Quería nadar.

Su madre no se lo había permitido y tampoco su amigo, quien parecía tener cierto temor por las pequeñas olas que se formaban en aquella playa tan tranquila. Pese a ser consciente de eso, no pudo evitar las ganas de sentir la arena mojada y el agua salada en contacto con su cuerpo así que, en cuanto vio la oportunidad, se lanzó sobre Adrien haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

-Yo aún recuerdo la expresión que pusiste cuando caíste.-dijo Chloé recordando la expresión de sorpresa que se había formado en el rostro de Adrien antes de que este estallara en llanto, lo que significó un castigo de parte de la Reina y un pequeño regaño de parte de la Sra. Agreste.

-Querrá decir cuando me tiró, princesa.-dijo Adrien para después mirar por primera vez a la Princesa a los ojos, ambos rieron por unos largos segundos.

《Quizá ella no sea tan huraña como hace creer a todos, sin embargo, no quisiera tener que desposarla, se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

* * *

Un par de doncellas se encontraban caminando entre las calles peatonales cercanas al hogar Césaire mientras platicaban.

-Ella dijo que era una cita, Alya. Es la Princesa, dejemos el tema de lado.- dijo Marinette.

-Vamos, Mari. No creo que alguien como Adrien se fije en alguien tan….

-Irritante.-completó la azabache.

-Iba a decir grosera, pero irritante también funciona.

Ambas rieron un poco hasta que Marinette recordó que se había prometido a sí misma el mejorar sus habilidades como Ladybug.

-Alya, me tengo que ir. Dile a Madame Fortabat que acabaré el vestido en casa.

-Ah, claro, ¿pero a dónde irás?

-Uhmmm... Tengo algo importante que hacer, no te preocupes.-dijo tomando como pudo la canasta con sus cosas y la enorme caja blanca.- ¡Nos vemos!- Sin más, se alejó entre la multitud en la dirección contraria.

Avanzó tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la Iglesia de Notre Dame, entró con cuidado y colocó la canasta y la pesada caja debajo de una de las enormes bancas que había en el interior de la iglesia, la cual se encontraba vacía en aquel horario, además de que sabía que sería un lugar seguro y que podría recoger sus cosas incluso más tarde.

Salió de la forma más discreta posible y se escondió entre las columnas exteriores del edificio, abrió la bolsa que iba cruzada sobre su pecho y de ella salió Tikki con una gran sonrisa.

-Tikki, estoy lista para ser Ladybug.- la Kwami se acercó a la mejilla de Marinette para darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Marinette, estoy muy orgullosa de tu decisión. Le voy a tener que agradecer a ese muchacho.

-¡Tikki!-exclamó Marinette mientras su rostro se volvía color escarlata- ¿Estuviste escuchando?

La Kwami se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa para después soltar una risita.

Sin más preámbulo, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug.

Las primeras dos horas la heroína pasó el tiempo aprendiendo a lanzar su yoyo de forma correcta y a trasladarse con él por los pequeños y grandes edificios de París, las siguientes 3 horas estuvo practicando algunas piruetas y saltos para mejorar su agilidad y aprovechar su fuerza y elasticidad obtenida gracias a la magia de su Miraculous, hasta que fue incapaz de ignorar los agudos lloriqueos de una niña pidiendo ayuda pues su gato se encontraba atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol.

Cuando Ladybug se acercó a ver a la pequeña, vio que sus mejillas estaban rosadas por tanto llorar mientras que su madre trataba de mantener la cordura mientras llamaba al gato y escuchaba a su hija balbucear.

-Yo te ayudaré, pequeña.-dijo sin percatarse de que la mujer detrás de la niña había quedado petrificada después de la aparición de la chica vestida de rojo.

Con ayuda de su yoyo trepo al árbol en un instante para bajar al minino que se aferró con sus finas garras a la piel del brazo de la heroína. Al bajar le entrego el gato amarillento a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero al hacerlo, la madre aparto a la pequeña quien miraba encantada a Ladybug y a su gato.

La señora prolifero un gritó de ayuda pues no sabía quién era aquella enmascarada desconocida pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con los extraños y peligrosos sucesos que habían sacudido a París la noche anterior y los días previos, además de conocer el supuesto peligro que representaba.

Marinette retrocedió asustada pues no entendía la razón de aquel grito, volteo hacia los lados y miró sobre sus hombros. No vio nada extraño hasta que notó a unos hombres corriendo directo hacia ella con algunos palos astillados, entonces comprendió que ella había espantado a la mujer aunque solo trataba de ayudarla. Decepcionada e impotente, Ladybug se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar para después desaparecer con ayuda de su yoyo y llegar al techo de la bonita Notre Dame justo cuando el alba empezaba a teñirse.

Sus inseguridades la golpearon de nuevo, es decir, ¿por qué gritó la señora cuando trató de ayudarla? ¿acaso ella era tenebrosa? ¿qué había de malo con querer ayudar a los desconocidos desinteresadamente?

Sentia una presión en el pecho, ella de verdad quería proteger a París y a todo aquello en lo que ella creía y amaba, ¿eso estaba mal?

Eran tantos pensamientos a la vez, que la joven se limitó a mirar hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

* * *

 _ **4 horas antes en el Palacio de Versalles.**_

El tiempo había transcurrido de forma extraña.

Adrien a veces se limitaba escuchar y a recordar buenos momentos con Chloé pero una parte de él estaba mirando constantemente al gran péndulo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación pues sentía unas grandes ganas de ver su único amigo. Se sentía distinto saber que había alguien quería verlo y pasar tiempo con él pero se sentía aún mejor saber que podía confiar en alguien más que en él mismo, ya no habría tanto silencio en sus memorias sino que su mente estaría llena de ruido. Y no es que la compañía de Chloé le desagradara por completo, pero bastaba con saber que probablemente su nuevo sueño de ojos color mar se estropearía si la princesa lo elegía como futuro esposo para que el nerviosismo lo carcomiera de poco a poco.

El péndulo se burlaba de Adrien cada que parecía balancearse más y más lento, o cada que daba la impresión de detenerse más de un segundo en el punto medio del recorrido repetitivo de aquel reloj.

A las 2 de la tarde en punto el mayordomo carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención y anunciar la llegada del carruaje de los Agreste. De forma afectuosa e insinuante, la princesa se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo y un beso más allá de lo correcto para una dama, por lo que el chico rubio se sorprendió mucho pues no esperaba ni una reverencia.

Ya en el carruaje, Natalie lo felicitó por haberse comportado correctamente-

-Natalie, ¿puedo ir a ver a mi amigo?-preguntó después de un incómodo silencio pero no quería regresar a aquella mansión silenciosa y gris aún.

-Su padre dijo que, si hacia las cosas de forma correcta, podría salir un rato.-la delgada dama sonrió de lado.-Cochero, por favor, deténganse.

Para la suerte de Adrien, reconoció las calles cercanas a donde él se encontraba, saltó del carruaje y se despidió con la mano de Natalie.

-Esa chica con la que estabas es muy molesta, ¡Me aplastó!-dijo una voz dentro de la gabardina del rubio.

-¡Chsst! Plagg, no es normal hablar solo.- susurró Adrien mientras merodeaba por la calle en busca de su moreno amigo.

En la esquina de la siguiente calle se encontraba un chico intercambiando un poco de música proveniente de una guitarra vieja a cambio de unas cuantas monedas para poder pagar un poco de comida.

-¡Nino!-gritó Adrien mientras agitaba su mano y corría en dirección a su amigo.- Te he estado buscando.

-Hola, ricachon.-dijo Nino sonriendo de lado mientras trataba de esconder el viejo contenedor de vidrio en el que colocaba sus monedas detrás de su espalda.- Pensé que no te vería, te fui a buscar al Pub pero me dijeron que saliste.

-Ah, sí. Mi padre me encontró.-dijo cabizbajo.- Nunca lo había visto así.-Decidió cambiar de tema.- No importa, ¿tú qué haces?

-Tocó mi guitarra para ganarme la vida, como siempre.-Sonrió nervioso pero, al dar un traspié, el contenedor resbaló de sus manos dejando ver su pobre contenido.

Adrien miró aquellas pocas monedas preocupado minúsculas, entonces notó que las raídas ropas de su amigo eran las mismas del día anterior y la delgadez de este, además de echar un vistazo a aquella vieja guitarra con cuatro cuerdas en lugar de seis y con diversos raspones en el barniz de lo que alguna vez debió haber sido un bello instrumento.

Se preguntó quién era realmente aquel chico, cómo vivía y cómo era su vida pues, si bien él sabía lo que era sufrir, nunca le había faltado nada material.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- dijo mirando de nuevo al moreno, quien estaba cabizbajo, inmóvil y sonrojado.- Hey…-trató de llamarlo suavemente.

-¡Basta! No me mires con tanta lástima. Estoy bien.-aseguró Nino.

Adrien asintió.

dije lo contrario. Vamos, yo pago hoy.-dijo con seguridad para tratar de animar al moreno, quien lo siguió arrastrando los pies.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo pareció retomar su ritmo acelerado, el tema que tan nervioso había puesto a Nino paso a segundo plano mientras que las bromas y risas tomaron la ventaja en el dialogo de aquellos jóvenes amigos.

Todo iba bien hasta que una sombra veloz llamó la atención del rubio. Estaba seguro de que era Ladybug, o eso esperaba al menos.

-¡Mira la hora! Ya debo de irme, amigo.-dijo de forma apresurada y sin notar la mirada extrañada de su amigo.- Nos vemos, yo te buscaré.- Se levantó de su lugar y dejo unas monedas sobre la mesa, se colocó su gabardina y salió del lugar. Camino hasta estar detrás del depósito del restaurante y animo al Kwami a salir.-Mira lo que conseguí, Plagg.-dijo sacando un poco de queso de su bolsillo.

-¡Queso!-grito animado Plagg para abalanzarse sobre aquel irregular trozo de oloroso queso. Adrien espero tan paciente como pudo a que se lo terminara.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó el rubio a la figura gatuna, la cual negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar un eructo, Adrien soltó una risotada.-¡Plagg, transfórmame!- gritó y una luz verde lo envolvió.

Al poco tiempo, el joven se encontraba saltando sobre los techos de las pequeñas casas parisinas con una gran sonrisa.

Quería ver a la chica de ojos color mar.

Avanzó cada vez más rápido hasta detenerse sobre el techo de una casa cercana a la Catedral de Notre Dame, cerca del campanario divisó una sombra delgada e irregular entonces sonrió aún más al saber cuál era su destino.

En menos de un minuto llegó a donde su amada, aterrizando con un golpe sordo que sobresaltó a la chica que le daba la espalda, la chica de las coletas se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Hola, My Lady.-dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos-. Me parece que no nos presentamos correctamente.-Avanzó hacia ella.- Soy Chat Noir.-dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica.

-S-soy LadyBug.-dijo aun asustada por la aparición de tan curioso personaje.

Chat Noir se acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo y la tomó por la cintura.

-Seré tu compañero y prometo serte leal y protegerte, confía en mí.-dijo cada vez más cerca del rostro de la joven.

-Gracias, gracias.-respondió Ladybug soltándose del agarre de su compañero y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, dejándolo desconcertado.- Mmmmm…. ¿cómo te sientes…con todo esto de ser héroes?-preguntó incomoda a su compañero, quien se había sentado a mirar el ocaso.

-De maravilla, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que salvar a la gente a lado del amourrr-dijo ronroneando, haciendo que Ladybug rodara los ojos.- de mi vida. ¿Y tú?- Volteó a verla.

-Hoy estuve practicando, no quiero que algo como lo de ayer vuelva a suceder.- dijo refiriéndose a su falta de agilidad para controlar a su yoyo y sus movimientos.- Ayude a una niña a bajar a su gato del árbol pero… su madre grito y unos hombres me persiguieron con palos. Fue aterrador. ¿Crees que la gente nos vea como monstruos?-preguntó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Chat Noir se levantó de un saltó.

-¡Cualquiera que crea que My Lady es un monstruo está loco!-dijo espantando pensando en lo dulce y pura que era tan solo en apariencia la joven.-Además…-dijo adoptando una postura más seria.- Anoche no había más luz que la del fuego. Todo luce aterrador a la luz de las llamas. No había muchos testigos y, los que había, se convirtieron en feas estatuas. Eso significa que nadie nos vio en acción.-Dejo caer los brazos a los lados.- ¡Aghh! Casi nadie vio mi genialidad.-dijo de forma dramática.

Ladybug sonrió de lado pese a la actitud tan infantil de su compañero, además de que la había animado pues no había pensado en aquellos factores tan obvios. Pero entonces recordó que esa misma noche debía de acabar de arreglar el vestido de la caprichosa princesa.

-Chat, me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche.

El rubio sonrió al pensar que había visto la partida del sol con alguien a quien quería, y eso le bastaba.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ya es tarde.-dijo, pero al voltear ya no había nadie. Entonces supo que era hora de partir y buscar a Natalie.

* * *

-Rey Burgeois, hoy una mujer me habló sobre esa chica vestida de rojo, dice que estuvo a punto de atacar a su hija. Al parecer, sigue suelta.-dijo el Capitán Roger.- Y parece ser que el gato también, alguien dice que lo vio por los techos. No podemos permitir que sigan armando disturbios por la ciudad.-afirmó.

-Capitán Roger, si tú o cualquiera de tus soldados los ven, quiero que los atrapen y me los traigan al Castillo.

-¿Vivos, señor?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo pensando en que los daños que habían provocado desde hace ya algún tiempo.

\- La justicia Ante todo, Capitán.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero de todo corazón que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

He estado pensado en el Fic, y será muy largo.

Gracias a los que comentan por su apoyo, y perdonen los errores de dedo que encuentren.

Tengan una buena mañana-tarde-noche!


End file.
